


Cut the Dog Loose

by drakonlily (krayxlidlon)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krayxlidlon/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus does not know what to expect upon meeting Vincent Valentine again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut the Dog Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Written before we had canon information of Vincent's eye color

Cut the Dog Loose

I was honestly unaware if he would show up to my invitation. I was hoping that he was a creature of habit; he'd lived almost every facet of his life in ShinRa. He understood the game in a way that band of foolish heroes never could.

"You asked for me." His voice was dark and emotionless. I didn't hear my door open when Vincent Valentine slid into the room. The eyes that looked up from his ID in my hand were blue. Even then they had the same glare and shape as his red ones. He'd been a brilliant scientist in his day and always fearless. Anyone who could do what he did to himself wasn't the sort of man to be messed with. Be it scientist, Turk, Experiment, or Terrorist, he had the same look to him.

Either color was fitting; red was just a more vibrant.

"I did. I'm short on help and am offering you a job. Should you have located Verdot-" something in his face made me stop speaking. Every dog can turn wild and bite. The trick to handling them is to know when to give them space.

And he had been in the most posh of social circles once upon a time; he knew my game and simply smiled, waiting for me to word myself. My hand closed roughly around the old ID. Sometimes when working dogs are cut loose they run with wolves. They become too wild to take back into their old positions on the sled.

"Apologies for disturbing you, Doctor Valentine."

Without a word he lit a cigarette, nodded, and walked away.


End file.
